


She's So High (Episode 3.01)

by Beautiful_and_Broken



Series: Schooled: Season 3 [1]
Category: Schooled (TV 2019)
Genre: 90s Movies, 90s References, 90s music, Canon Continuation, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Post-Finale, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_and_Broken/pseuds/Beautiful_and_Broken
Summary: After a summer apart from CB, Lainey tries to reconnect with him, but keeps getting sidetracked. With the faculty’s help, Rick plans a surprise for Julie.
Relationships: Lainey Lewis/Charlie "C.B." Brown, Rick Mellor/Julie Murphy
Series: Schooled: Season 3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761199
Comments: 17
Kudos: 14





	1. Act One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! So this idea came to me after ABC officially announced last week that they were canceling Schooled. What if it could continue - just in fic form? Therefore, we have this fic. It's written in the form of a script to give it more of a show vibe - and keep in mind, I have absolutely NO experience with writing scripts, so please forgive my ignorance! As fans, I think we deserve to know what happened after that finale. Please also keep in mind that updates may be sporadic because I'm in the process of moving right now. Hope you enjoy!

_Montage of clips from the film THELMA & LOUISE plays. _

LAINEY (V.O.)

Back in the 90s, there was no bigger female power movie than _Thelma & Louise_. The story of two women - Geena Davis and Susan Sarandon - on the run from the law challenged the norm of movies written for women and gave women everywhere strong female leads to aspire to - if you ruled out all the murder, mayhem, and armed robbery, of course. 

_Montage of Lainey & Erica’s road trip plays: heading out in a convertible, dust trailing behind them, coming out of a gas station with wind-swept hair standing on end, struggling to change a tire and giving up in the middle of a desert landscape, Lainey arriving back in her apartment on broken high heels and collapsing face first on her sofa._

LAINEY (V.O.)

My best friend Erica Goldberg and I took a page of the _Thelma & Louise _ playbook that summer and set out on an adventure all our own - my first road trip as a single woman in a long time. Things however didn’t go quite exactly to plan - don’t worry, we didn’t drive ourselves off a cliff like they did in the movie. But after several ill fated attempts at a good time, we finally decided to head back to Jenkintown just in time for the start of the new school year.

  
  


**Int. William Penn Academy - Day - 1990-Something**

_Lainey walks through the entrance to the school and down the hallway toward the teacher’s lounge. She looks nervous and wrings her hands together, but forces a smile as she greets students in the hall._

LAINEY (V.O.)

It was September 9th, 1990-something, and it had been over three months since my friend and fellow teacher CB and I had our moment in the infamous Chunnel of Love. After that semi-awkward kiss, we’d agreed to spend the summer apart to figure out what we both wanted in the romance department. To say I was anxious to see him again was an understatement. Don’t get me wrong - my feelings for CB were stronger than ever. I just hoped he still felt the same way about me - and that he wasn’t still attached to Paloma, his new lady friend.

**Int. Teacher’s Lounge**

_Lainey enters the teacher’s lounge to find other teachers chatting in small groups and spies Wilma by herself pouring a cup of coffee. She walks over to Wilma._

WILMA

Lainey! Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes! 

_They share a friendly hug._

LAINEY

Nice to see you too, Wilma.

_Lainey looks around anxiously._

WILMA

Don’t you look all sun-kissed and refreshed! How was the road trip with Erica?

_Wilma sips her coffee, smiling from ear to ear._

LAINEY

Great. If you don’t count the times spent all alone in the car watching tumbleweeds blow by while Erica called Geoff on every payphone we passed. 

WILMA

Good Lord. Well, at least you got to see Niagara Falls, one of nature’s most miraculous wonders. Thanks for the postcard by the way. 

LAINEY ( _pours herself a cup of coffee_ )

Oh, please. What’s so miraculous about thousands and thousands of gallons of water flowing over a cliff? It definitely didn’t work miracles for my hair or my makeup for that matter.

_Wilma looks shocked, but bites her tongue. She sips her coffee with a curious look on her face. Lainey still looks anxious, but sips her coffee, peering at the other teachers over the top of the mug._

WILMA ( _cocks an eyebrow_ )

So, see much of CB over summer?

LAINEY ( _almost spits out her coffee_ )

You never miss a beat, do you?

WILMA

Nope. I just assumed after your moment in the Chunnel of Love - which you have me and me only to thank for by the way - you two wouldn’t be able to keep your hands off each other.

LAINEY

Sorry to burst your nosy and somewhat X-rated bubble, Wilma, but CB and I decided to take the summer off from romance to decide what we both want when it comes to relationships.

WILMA

And what did you decide? Me and my nosy, X-rated bubble need a little more air.

LAINEY ( _smiling_ )

Well, I - I -

_Lainey stops mid-sentence as CB enters the teacher’s lounge. “Shoop” by Salt-N-Pepa plays as Lainey imagines him walking in super slow motion. CB leans his left arm against the doorframe, his eyes smoldering in her direction, his hair and tie are windblown. Lainey plays with the pendant on her necklace, her chest heaving at the sight of him. Wilma leans in toward Lainey’s ear._

WILMA ( _whispering_ )

You’re imagining him walking in all slow-mo, huh?

_Lainey nods and gulps._

WILMA

To what song - “Whatta Man?”

LAINEY

No, “Shoop.”

WILMA 

Still Salt-N-Pepa, so I’ll give you street cred for that.

_Lainey smiles as Wilma offers her an outstretched fist. Lainey bumps it, laughing. CB and Lainey then share a look, smiling timidly at each other before taking their seats for Glascott’s morning meeting. John Glascott enters the room with a clipboard in hand._

JOHN

Good morning, everyone, and welcome back. I see everyone is all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, ready for a new school year.

_Collective groans echo throughout the room._

JOHN

Oh, come on, you guys. You’ve had the whole summer off - unlike some of us who still had to come in every day.

WILMA

Oh, spare us the sob story, John! We all know you hung out on the baseball field in your lounge chair - in your swim trunks - sipping lemonade every afternoon.

JOHN 

Hey, those are my special afternoon breaks when I doodle in my cloud journal. ( _He’s embarrassed, but quickly changes the subject._ ) Shouldn’t have confessed that to you all, but anyhoo, tonight is Back-to-School Night as you all know. I hope to see everyone back here at 6 pm after a long and exhausting first day, ready to take on the horde of rabid parents! 

_Groans echo throughout the room once again._

JOHN

Hey, hey, hey, let’s try to maintain a positive attitude today, okay? The kids are counting on us. ( _laughs nervously_ ) I think. Anyway, go Quakers!

_John holds his arms up in victory, but groans resound again as the teachers stand up to head off to their classes. John leaves the room in defeat. Lainey and CB are the only two teachers left in the lounge after the others exit. They are sitting at separate tables and eye each other nervously. They both stand up at the same time and begin walking toward each other._

CB

Lainey-

LAINEY

CB-

_Rick Mellor interrupts them, stepping in between them before they can properly begin speaking to each other._

RICK

Lainey Lewis, I had a favor to ask you.

_Lainey gives CB an apologetic look and he frowns, disappointed._

LAINEY

Sure, Rick, um, what can I do for you?

_Rick pulls out a small velvet box from his shorts pocket and shows Lainey the ring inside._

LAINEY ( _shocked, but mesmerized by the ring_ )

Oh, dear God! That is one enormous rock! Julie?

RICK

Yes, I’m going to propose to my sweet, sweet Julie. You know, we’ve been living together over the summer and it’s become quite clear that she’s the one for me. And we all know the ladies can't resist the Mellor charm. 

_Lainey rolls her eyes and looks over at CB who is still standing behind Rick. CB performs a magic trick with a pencil, pretending to push it up his nose and pull it out his mouth. He accidentally chokes on it. She laughs, shaking her head, and turns her attention back to Rick._

LAINEY 

Sounds great, Rick. I’m happy for you, but why do you need my help again?

RICK

I was hoping you could serenade her for me - before I propose, I mean. You have a voice of an angel and we all know my singing makes dogs howl all the way to Pittsburgh. Those are Julie’s words, not mine, by the way. ( _hands her sheet music_ ) This is her favorite song. You think you could be ready by tonight after all the parents have left?

LAINEY ( _takes the sheet music and looks it over_ )

Sure thing, Rick. I already know this song pretty well, and I’m actually impressed you were able to find the sheet music. You know, I might be able to get a few show choir students to help out - if that’s okay with you, of course.

RICK ( _claps his hands together excitedly_ )

YES! Perfect! I knew I could count on you, Lainey Lewis! Bring it in!

_Rick gives Lainey a bear hug just as the first bell rings. She looks over at CB, but he sighs and heads out toward his classroom. Lainey sighs at the missed opportunity and gives Rick a half-smile as she pulls back. Rick goes over the details of the proposal as the scene changes._

  
  


**Int. William Penn’s Hallway Outside the Nurse’s Office**

_Julie walks out of her office with a folder in her hand. Rick appears behind her and hurries to catch up to her._

LAINEY (V.O.)

While the universe was keeping CB and me apart for now, Coach Mellor was busy planning his secret proposal that night to our school nurse and his steady girlfriend, Julie.

RICK

Julie!

_Julie stops and turns around to greet Rick._

JULIE

There’s my tall, handsome man. 

_They share a sweet peck on the lips._

RICK ( _flexing his arm muscles_ )

Don’t forget “jacked!” I told you, never forget “jacked!”

JULIE ( _taps a finger on his nose_ )

Let’s not get too full of ourselves there, Coach Mellor, but ( _winks and_ _gives him a seductive look_ ) see you at home after Back-to-School Night tonight.

_Rick is left in a daze as Julie starts to walk toward the office. Rick snaps out of it and walks beside her._

RICK

Right. Hey, Julie, I was wondering if you and Toby wouldn’t mind staying after the parents have all gone home tonight. 

JULIE

Oh? What for?

RICK ( _obviously_ _flustered_ )

Lainey… She has a song she wanted to practice with her show choir in the auditorium and they need an audience, you know, for feedback purposes. 

JULIE

Wow. They already have a song to practice? On the first day? That was fast.

RICK

Yeah, well, you know me - I’m all about “practice makes perfect.” Thought we’d help her out.

JULIE

Of course, Rick. Anything for Lainey after the whole Barry breaking her heart last spring - and on a hot-air balloon ride over Napa Valley. The poor thing.

RICK

Well, actually it was mutual-

JULIE

Sounds great, Rick. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get these files to Martha in the main office, but I’ll see you tonight.

_Julie blows him a kiss as she walks away._

RICK

YES! Tonight! That’s what I’m talking about, baby!

_Rick pumps his fist in the air in victory. Students milling about in the hall give him odd looks._

RICK

What? You’ve never seen a man in love before? You! ( _points to a male student who is laughing_ ) Wipe that smirk off your face - and give me thirty frog squats!

_The student begrudgingly takes off his backpack and begins to do frog squats while Rick begins counting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback would be appreciated! Thank you for reading! ~ Dazzy xxoo


	2. Act Two

_Montage: CB pokes his head into Lainey’s classroom and looks confused when he doesn’t see her. He looks in the teacher’s lounge, but doesn’t see her. He looks in the main office and even in the janitor's closet (Johnny Atkins is inside, meditating without a shirt, the word “RUSH” tattooed on his chest. New Age music can be heard.) CB shields his eyes, disgusted. He slams the door and walks down the hall to Wilma’s classroom._

LAINEY (V.O.)

It was lunch hour on the first day of school, and CB and I still hadn’t reconnected after our summer apart. He looked for me everywhere - and I mean, everywhere - but unfortunately, I was nowhere to be found. Finally, he decided to see if Wilma could shed some light on my whereabouts.

** Int. Wilma’s Science Classroom **

_Wilma, wearing a lab coat and safety glasses, is cleaning up from a science experiment at her desk. CB walks into the room._

CB

Hey, Wilma! You got a sec?

WILMA ( _wipes off a beaker and sets in down on her front desk_ )

Of course, CB. Just cleaning up from today’s experiment on exothermic reactions. We studied them before they were cool.

_CB gives her a confused look._

WILMA

Science joke, CB. Exothermic - studied them before they cooled down? Get it?

CB

Oh, oh, right! Good one, Wilma!

WILMA ( _rolls her eyes_ )

How come you’re not eating lunch with Lainey? Seems you two have a lot to discuss after your summer sans romance.

CB

You know, it’s the darndest thing. I can’t find her anywhere. She’s not in her room or the teacher’s lounge or the janitor’s closet.

WILMA

Janitor’s closet? Why would she be in there?

CB ( _look sheepish_ )

No reason. Just thought she might be hiding from me. Anyhoo, I haven’t been able to catch her alone all morning. We keep getting interrupted. Oh, and by the way, don’t go into the janitor’s closet during lunch. Believe me, it is not pretty.

WILMA ( _looks confused, but shakes it off_ )

Noted, but why would Lainey hide from you? She told me this morning she couldn’t wait to see you again.

CB ( _sighs in relief, smiling_ )

Really? 

WILMA

Mm-hmm. You’re worried her feelings for you have changed, huh?

CB ( _looks worried_ )

A little, yeah.

WILMA ( _points her finger at him, angrily_ )

Listen, CB, that woman is head-over-heels in love with you - and way out of your league, if you ask me. You better not screw this up or I might have to reconstruct the Chunnel of Love just to force you two to talk again and this time, it might get stuck halfway permanently.

CB ( _looks confused_ )

You know we could just walk out, right? 

WILMA

CB, don’t make me break out the hydrochloric acid! You know damn well what I meant!

CB ( _holds up his hands in protest_ )

There’s no need for that. I’ll talk to her, I promise.

WILMA ( _smiles cheekily_ )

Good, ‘cause she’s in the auditorium rehearsing for Rick’s proposal tonight.

CB

You knew where she was this entire time?

WILMA  
Sure did, but you know Wilma loves a good pep talk - and don’t you feel better because of it?

CB ( _grits his teeth_ )

Ugh, you’re so…

WILMA

Amazing? Thoughtful? No, goal-oriented!

CB ( _says as he walks out of the room_ )

More like irritating, conniving, up-to-no-good...

WILMA ( _calls after him, walking into the hallway_ )

I love you too, CB! Come back and see Wilma anytime, you hear?

_CB groans in response, giving her a “talk to the hand” gesture_.

WILMA ( _laughing_ )

That kid is hopeless, but it’s so much fun to watch. Hmm.

  
  


**Int. William Penn’s Hallway Outside the Auditorium**

_CB walks hurriedly toward the entrance to the auditorium. Coop approaches CB from the opposite direction._

COOP

Hey, man! Where’re you going in such a hurry?

_CB_ _looks through the windows of the doors to the auditorium. He spies Lainey at the piano and smiles._

CB 

Nowhere. I just-- 

COOP ( _follows CB’s gaze_ )

Man, you aren’t still hung up on Lainey, are you? I heard she’s a single woman now, but I thought you were with that Earth Day chick. What was her name? Padma?

CB

It was Paloma, and no, I’m not hung up on Lainey. I’m actually--

COOP ( _interrupts_ )

What do you mean by “was?” Is there some trouble in paradise I should know about?

CB ( _sighs_ )

Not that it’s any of your business, Coop, but Paloma and I broke up over the summer.

COOP

Aww, man! Damn and she was so hot too.

CB

Yeah, well, looks aren’t everything, Coop.

COOP

Hey, you don’t have to explain it to me, CB. I’ve been dumped by my fair share of honies over the years. 

CB

No, I actually dumped Paloma, not the other way ‘round.

COOP 

Seriously? You dumped her? ( _playfully punches CB on the arm_ ) You’re just messin’ with me, aren't ya? 

CB

No, I’m totally serious. 

COOP

Why would you do that, CB? I thought you were into her and she was fine.

CB

I was, but--

_CB looks through the window on the door again and sees Lainey. Coop looks in the same direction. Lainey turns and sees CB looking at her. She smiles at him, and he looks away bashfully._

CB

Just realized she wasn’t the one for me.

COOP

And you think Lainey is, huh? Again? Didn’t she know about your crush and do nothing about it?

CB ( _nods and blushes_ )

She kissed me, actually.

COOP ( _shocked_ )

Say what? When did this happen? Oh, I need details now.

CB

Oh, Coop, you don't want to know about that.

COOP

Hell yeah, I do. I'm a married man, CB. This could just be the highlight of my year. 

_Coop crosses his arms over his chest, instantly curious. Tom Scott interrupts them with a paper in his hand._

TOM

Hey, CB! Sorry to interrupt, but could you help me with the limerick you assigned us today in class? 

CB

Sure thing, Tom Scott, but it’s not due ‘till next week.

TOM

I know, but I just wanted to get a head start on it. I’m not very good at rhyming and that sort of stuff.

_CB looks back at Lainey through the window, but doesn’t see her_. _He sighs and turns back to Tom Scott._

CB

Okay, sure, Tom! Right this way.

_CB waves to Coop apologetically. CB leads Tom Scott down the hall, sighing._

COOP ( _calls after CB_ )

You’re not getting off that easily, CB! I want details later!

TOM ( _to CB_ )

What was that all about? Something about Ms. Lewis?

CB ( _sighs and smiles at Tom_ )

Oh, nothing, Tom Scott. Nothing at all.

_CB and Tom turn right down the hallway out of view._

  
  
  


**Int. Coach Mellor’s Office**

_Rick is sitting at his desk, eating his lunch - a sandwich, an apple, and a large jug of beet juice. Toby Murphy walks in with a backpack on his shoulder and a juice box in his hand._

LAINEY (V.O.)

While CB kept getting sidetracked, Coach Mellor still needed the approval of one last person before proposing to Julie.

TOBY

You wanted to see me, Coach?

RICK ( _stands and points toward the chair across from him_ )

Yes, Toblerone! Pop a squat, champ.

_Toby takes off his backpack, sits down in the chair, and places his juice box on the desk_.

TOBY

So… what’s up?

_Rick seems nervous and grabs a baseball off his desk. He begins tossing it in the air_.

RICK 

Look, Toby, you know, your aunt and I have been living together for the past few months.

TOBY

It’s been great, Coach. I love having you around, especially when you let me drive your El Camino.

RICK ( _smiles_ )

Just make sure that stays between us or your aunt might not agree to what I’m about to ask her tonight.

TOBY ( _looks confused_ )

What are you going to ask her?

RICK

Well, sport, I’m going to ask her to join Team Mellor - if you know what I mean.

TOBY ( _looks even more confused_ )

You mean, you’re going to ask her to join the football team? No disrespect, Coach, but I don’t think she’s built for that.

RICK

No, my young Tobias - who has no idea how sports analogies work, but we’ll work on that. I’m going to ask Julie to marry me.

TOBY ( _visibly excited_ )

Oh, wow, Coach! That’s amazing! I already think of you as a dad.

RICK 

I’m so glad you feel that way. Believe me, the feeling is quite mutual, son. I assume I have your permission to ask her then?

TOBY ( _stands up and grabs his belongings_ )

Absolutely! She’s going to be so happy - first, she gets a new job at the hospital and now this!

RICK ( _stands, appears shocked_ )

What new job at the hospital? 

TOBY

Oh, I thought she told you. Her doctor friend Leslie got her that nursing job she’s always wanted at Abington Memorial.

RICK ( _pretending, but visibly shaken by the news_ )

Oh, that! Yeah, she told me all about her new job with the, uh, handsome doctor Leslie. Yes! That’s my Julie! Always striving to be the best! Guess all my competitiveness finally rubbed off on her!

_The bell rings._

TOBY 

Guess so, Coach! Well, I gotta head to algebra, but good luck with the proposal! I’m sure she’ll say yes!

_Toby backs out of Rick’s office and begins to head down the hall_.

RICK ( _dejected_ )

Yeah, I’m sure she will too.

_Rick pitches the baseball he’s been handling into the trash can._

  
  


**Int. William Penn’s Hallway Outside Lainey & CB’s Classrooms - Evening**

_A banner exclaiming “Welcome Parents” is seen above the main entrance. Students and parents bustle about the hallways. A male student is angry because he can’t open his locker. A female parent holds a paper schedule in her hand, looking confused as to where to go. Wilma, Coop, and Rick are seen chatting it up with students and parents. John Glascott is seen giving students high-fives down the hall._

LAINEY (V.O.)

The first day of school had come to an exhausting end for the teachers and faculty of William Penn, but the workday wasn’t over yet. We still had to hang around for Back-to-School Night and face the mob of parents, eager to get to know - or intimidate - their students’ teachers. Not to mention, some of us still had Coach Mellor’s proposal to attend to later that same evening.

_Lainey walks out of her classroom, saying goodbye to a male student and his parents, waving. CB does the same, and they share a glance. They then greet each other._

CB

Ms. Lewis.

LAINEY

Mr. Brown.

_CB walks over to Lainey, nervously, and stands beside her with his hands behind his back. Students and parents pass by them._

CB

Nice seeing you again.

LAINEY ( _clears her throat_ )

Likewise. 

CB

How was your summer?

LAINEY

Great. Yours?

  
CB

Delightfully uneventful.

_They both sigh and begin speaking at the same time._

LAINEY

Look, CB--

CB

Lainey, I--

JESSICA ( _interrupting, panicking_ )

Ms. Lewis, Ms. Cinoman told me to tell you she had to rush home right away! 

LAINEY ( _immediately concerned_ )

What for? Is she okay?

JESSICA

Something about her cat Oedipus getting a quote “starring role” in a cat litter commercial. That means, she won’t be able to play the piano for our song tonight!

LAINEY

Leave it to Susan Cinoman, the drama teacher, to add more drama to our night. Thanks, Jessica. Guess I’ll just sing from behind the piano again.

JESSICA

Sorry, Ms. Lewis.

_Jessica leaves._

CB ( _holds out his hands as if playing the piano_ )

You know, I’ve been known to tickle the ivories now and again. I could accompany you on the piano, Ms. Lewis - if you want me to, of course.

LAINEY

Dude, I totally forgot you could play. You’re a lifesaver, Charlie Brown!

_Lainey hugs CB and then pulls back. They both stare into each other’s eyes longingly. They blink and quickly break apart._

CB

Well, I should get back to those, uh, parents.

LAINEY

Yeah, me too. 

CB 

See you later at Rick’s - uh, marriage thing.

_CB stumbles into his classroom, bumping into his desk. Lainey watches him and laughs, shaking her head._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is appreciated! The final act and Rick's proposal is up next! ~ Dazzy xxoo


	3. Act Three

**Int. William Penn’s Auditorium**

_A dozen show choir students are onstage in uniform, positioned on risers. Lainey is testing the microphone on a stand in front of her. CB is talking with Coop offstage. Rick fidgets nervously with a bouquet of red roses in his hands in front of the stage. He is wearing a brown dress coat over his white polo shirt and blue shorts. He mumbles to himself._

LAINEY (V.O.)

The time had come for Coach Mellor’s big proposal and everyone was seeing to all the last minute preparations. My show choir and I were ready to perform Julie’s favorite song, Coach was practicing his speech that he’d asked CB to write for him last minute, and Wilma was tasked with being the lookout.

_Wilma is seen looking through the door window and then running down one of the aisles to her front row seat._

WILMA ( _yelling_ )

Places, everyone! Here comes the bride-to-be!

_CB races to the piano offstage and takes a seat on the bench. Lainey signals to her students to take their places. Rick straightens up and takes a deep breath. Everyone else takes a seat in the front row._

_John Glascott opens the door of the auditorium, and Julie and Toby enter. John follows closely behind them._

JULIE ( _astonished_ )

Rick? What’s all this?

RICK

It’s for you, my sweet Julie.

_Rick turns around and nods at Lainey. Lainey gives CB his cue and begins to sing._

LAINEY ( _singing “Because You Loved Me” by Celine Dion_ )

For all those times you stood by me,

For all the truth that you made me see,

For all the joy you brought to my life,

For all the wrong that you made right,

For every dream you made come true,

For all the love I found in you,

I'll be forever thankful, baby.

You're the one who held me up,

Never let me fall.

You're the one who saw me through, through it all.

_Lainey looks over at CB behind the piano as she sings. She in fact can’t take her eyes off him. CB peers up at her lovingly. A smile widens across his face. She smiles shyly back at him._

_As the show choir begins the chorus, Julie runs down the aisle to Rick, who sweeps her up into his arms and spins her around. He sets her back down._

JULIE

This is my favorite song! You did all this for me?

RICK

We all did. 

_Rick turns to the other teachers and they nod, giving them a thumbs-up._

RICK

Um, Nurse Aunt Julie - I mean, just Julie?

JULIE ( _crying happy tears_ )

Yes, Coach Rick Mellor - I mean, just Rick?

_Rick laughs and tosses his written speech aside._

RICK ( _smiling_ )

I know I’m not as dashing as your new boss, Dr. Leslie, which you forgot to mention to me by the way--

JULIE

Oops! Sorry, Rick, I was going to tell you, but--

RICK

Doesn’t matter to me where you work. The only thing that matters to me is you - and Toby, of course. 

_Toby gives Rick an encouraging thumbs-up. Rick kneels, handing her the bouquet of roses, and holds up the ring to her._

RICK

Julie, will you do me the honor of marrying me?

_Julie gasps and puts her hands over her mouth, then lowers them_.

JULIE 

Yes! Yes, you big dope!

RICK 

I love you.

JULIE

I love you too.

_Rick stands and Julie pulls him in for a kiss. They then pull Toby in for a group hug. The chorus to the song swells as everyone watching gives them cheers and applause._

SHOW CHOIR ( _singing_ )

You were my strength when I was weak,

You were my voice when I couldn't speak,

You were my eyes when I couldn't see,

You saw the best there was in me,

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,

You gave me faith 'cause you believed.

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me.

_CB gestures to Lainey to follow him and races up the side aisle. Lainey practically runs offstage to meet him, leaving the show choir to fend for themselves._

  
  


**Int. William Penn’s Hallway Outside the Auditorium**

_Lainey throws open the doors of the auditorium, but stops when she doesn’t see CB anywhere in sight._

LAINEY ( _whispers_ )

CB? Dammit, CB! Where are you?

_A hand grasps her arm, startling her. It’s CB. He pulls her down the hall to a space between two groups of lockers._

LAINEY

Dude, you almost dislocated my--

_Before Lainey can finish, CB kisses her passionately, pushing her up against the wall. She melts into him, fastening her arms around his neck. CB abruptly ends the kiss after several seconds, pulling back. They are both left breathless._

CB

Hey.

LAINEY

Hi.

CB

Sorry, I just couldn’t wait any longer.

LAINEY

It’s okay. You can dislocate my shoulder anytime if you follow it up with a kiss like that.

CB ( _laughs_ )

I’ve missed you.

LAINEY ( _pulls him closer_ )

I missed you too.

CB

Lainey, I’ve been doing some thinking over the summer.

LAINEY

Yeah, me too.

CB

And I’ve decided--

LAINEY

But what about What’s-Her-Face?

CB ( _tucks loose hairs behind one of her ears_ )

Paloma? Well, I told her I needed a break before she left for Brazil. Turns out, the guide for her trip through the rainforest was actually an old high school boyfriend. They reconnected and are now engaged - believe it or not.

LAINEY

Really? Wow.

CB

I know. It’s crazy how things work out, huh?

LAINEY

I’ll say. ( _pauses and plays with his tie_ ) I’m sorry, CB, that things didn’t work out with her. Truly, I am. I feel like it’s all my fault.

CB

No, no, no. Breaking it off with Paloma made me realize what I really wanted - what I’ve always wanted.

_The song “She’s So High” by Tal Bachman begins playing in the background._

LAINEY ( _cocks an eyebrow_ )

And?

CB ( _looks at her lovingly_ )

I’m yours, Lainey Lewis - if you’ll have me.

LAINEY

Shut up, dummy, and kiss me already!

_Lainey pulls CB in by his tie and kisses him. He quickly pulls back. Lainey looks confused. CB pulls on his collar and places his hand through the space between the buttons on his shirt, pretending his heart is beating out of his chest like a cartoon character in love. He makes a thumping sound effect._

LAINEY ( _rolls her eyes and sighs_ )

Some things never change.

CB

God, I hope they never do. 

_CB embraces her for another kiss as the chorus to “She’s So High” swells._

_Montage: Rick, Julie, and Toby all come out of the auditorium, smiling from ear to ear, and pile into his car. Wilma, Coop, and John Glascott hug and say their goodbyes outside the auditorium. CB walks Lainey to her car before giving her one last peck on the lips. Their hands are seen linked together, but slowly pull apart as the song ends._

LAINEY (V.O.)

Starting something new is always scary - new school years, friendships, romances, friendships that turn into romances, romances that turn into life-long partnerships. But, in the end, you just have to embrace it with open arms, knowing that you’re not alone. You’ll always have those around you to see you through, and who knows? Some of those new adventures might just be the start of something amazing that will last a lifetime.

  
  


**END ACT THREE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for indulging me in this little project of mine! Hope you enjoyed this first "episode" of what could've been the third season of Schooled. Please let me know what you thought - and if you have any ideas for future episodes. I already have the next one outlined, so hopefully I'll be able to start posting soon. ~ Dazzy xxoo
> 
> (@DazzledbyJake on Twitter; cb-lainey-schooled on Tumblr)


End file.
